joy_mercerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jabian
Jabian (J/'''oy and F/abian') is the friendship or romantic pairing of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. Moments Season 1 ''House of Secrets/ House of Attitude *Joy trips onto Fabian's lag. Fabian seems fine with this, but tells her to be careful. Joy then sits up and shoves Fabian's leg off of her. Fabian just smiles at her. *Joy looks at Fabian's book and says, "A bit of light reading?". Fabian tells her that just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it isn't worth reading. Joy just grins at him. ''House of Rendezvous/ House of Rescue'' *When Joy sees Fabian through the computer screen, she smiles happily up at him. *Joy calls Fabian 'Fabes' when she greets him through the computer. *Fabian blushes mildly. ''House of Bribes/ House of Venom'' *Patricia tells Fabian that he could trust Joy. ''House of Stars/ House of Harsh'' *Patricia tells Fabian about her getting Joy's number. *Fabian was going to say something but Patricia also says that she won't give Fabian her number for safety reasons. However, it was never confirmed whether or not Fabian wanted her number. ''House of Hush/ House of Spies/ House of Sting/ House of Never/ House of Forever'' *In the deleted scene, which can be accessed by completing the "The Secrets Within" game, Patricia asks Joy, "You still like him, don't you?" and Joy replies with a, "Yeah..." and then she says, "You know that Nina girl better watch out next term." However, she said the last part jokingly. 'Season 2' ''House of Hello / House of Dolls'' *Nina and Joy are looking at picture of Fabian. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Joy decides that she and Fabian are soon going to have a lot in common. *She makes herself have a lot of common with Fabian. *Joy looks at Fabian and smiles and says, "We make a great team, don't we, Fabes? We have a lot in common." *Joy tells Fabian that he can always practice his chat skills with her. *She looks disappointed when he walked away. *Fabian smiles at Joy when she suggests the movie. *Joy is jealous of Fabian and Nina. *Joy watched Fabian as he leave. *Amber and Nina notice that Joy likes Fabian. ''House of Myths / House of Nightmares'' *Joy and Fabian walk into the room with Joy recording Fabian. *Fabian is laughing with Joy. *Joy says she and Fabian have lots in common now. *Joy asks Fabian if he wants to listen to the CD with her. *Joy tries to get Fabian to like the slow music. ''House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak'' *When Joy found out Fabian and Nina break up. *Nina is jealous at Joy and Fabian. ''House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye'' *Joy isn't happy when Nina and Fabian are talking about their "text messages." *Joy asks Patricia about Fabian and Nina. ''House of Protection / House of Letters'' *Joy is confused about Fabian's mixed signals towards her and Nina. ''House of Who? / House of Fraud'' *Joy asks Patricia about Fabian. *After breakfast, Joy asks Fabian if they want to do some "study-buddy time", but he declines. *Joy also asks him if he and Nina are officially "over". ''House of Chance / House of Divides'' *Joy is staring intently at Fabian when Mr. Sweet asks her to find someone to help her organize the Masked Ball. *Joy rushes and interrupts Nina and Fabian's argument, and asks him to help her organize the ball, to which he agrees. *She asks him about the mixed signals, mentioning the poem in the process. ''House of Crushes / House of Vertigo'' *Joy attempts several times to attract Fabian's attention, to make Nina jealous. ''House of Hoods / House of Deceit'' *Joy steal Nina's mask to deceive Fabian. *Joy poses as Nina, and kissed Fabian ''House of Hacks / House of Sting'' *Amber tries to help Fabian stay away from Joy. *Joy gets hurt and Fabian help her. *They are laughing together. ''House of Double-Cross / House of Wires'' *Joy waves at Fabian. ''House of Envy / House of Names'' *Fabian and Joy are see a movie. ''House of Silence / House of Warnings'' *Joy plans another movie date with Fabian. ''House of Collection / House of Speculation'' *Joy tries to help Fabian find the mosaic *Joy and Fabian play the mind game together. *Joy said Fabian was amazing. *They are hug. ''House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives'' *Fabian kiss Joy, but he like Nina. ''House of Strategy/ House of Memory'' *Joy joins Sibuna because Fabian asked her. *Fabian gets mad at Amber for being rude to Joy. ''House of Traps / House of Stakes'' *They are shocked when Patricia and Amber get sucked down the hole. *They are argue *They are hug and smile at each other. *Fabian and Joy find Nina, Patricia, Amber and Alfie. *Fabian said Joy was amazing. *Fabian is happy when Joy and Nina become friends. ''House of Missions / House of Captives / House of Chosen / House of Freedom'' *They are dance together at the party. ''Season 3'' ''House of Arrivals / House of Presents'' *Joy and Fabian hug when they arrive at the house. *Joy is worried about Fabian while he's worried about what happened to Nina. *Joy tries to get him to calm down during Amber's party. ''House of Truth / House Hieroglyphs'' *Joy tries to get Patricia to pour Fabian juice. *They are sit next to each other at breakfast. ''House of Pi / House of Mistrust'' *Joy quits Sibuna because she's heartbroken about Fabian. ''House of Trickery / House of Unity'' *Joy is sad when Fabian leaves. Category:Main Pairings Category:Pairings